Chapter One of Pinkie's Portal
by jliakmoilea
Summary: Pinkie Pie makes a portal to save her biological parents Clyde and Sue Pie. She brings her friends with her through 12 other dimensions.


Chapter One: What's Happening?

"Pinkie! I'm here!" Twilight yelled into Sugarcube Corner. Her hooves clicked against the ground as she smiled at the flying, little, Pound Cake. I rushed down the stairs as Pumpkin used her powers to slide down the staircase.

"Oh, great!" I took Twilight's hoof and we ran up the stairs to my room.

"Wow, Pinkie. What is this?" She went up to a swirling portal.

"A portal to save my parents." I put my hoof in the portal and it slowly pulled me in. I pulled my hoof from the portal and rubbed my limb against my flank.

"Pinkie, I'm not sure about this." Twilight fixed her mane.

"I wanted everyone to come with me." I walked around the purple portal on the floor.

"I don't know if Fluttershy or Rarity will come with." Twilight took a book from her bag and read it. "Not even Dash."

"Dash will of course! And Rarity can find new fashions! You can report to Princess Celestia!" I whined as I sat on my bed.

"You're probably right." Twilight raised her voice. She read through the bright yellow book held up by her powers. She flipped the page and read it. "Portals are dangerous, but you have a reason to go back." She shrugged her front limbs and cringed as she put her front right hoof in the portal. She swiftly pulled it out.

"Let's go get everyone!" I rushed out the door, as Twilight chuckled and rolled her eyes as she trotted out Sugarcube Corner.

I walked over to Fluttershy's house and peeked in the peephole. She put her hoof on Angel and caressed him.

"Flutters! Are you home?" I bounced on all four hooves, as the dirt got on Twilight's bags.

"Pinkie." Twilight cautiously said.

"Oh, hi Pinkie." She opened her door and looked around the corner. "Hi Twilight." She shyly waved her hoof, as Derpy Hooves flew across the air.

"I've got something cool to show you!" As Fluttershy trotted out of her cottage, she passed Time Turner in a rush. A big blue box was blocking their path to Rainbow Dash's house. Time Turner went back into the box as it swished away. We cantered over to the hill where Rainbow's house was above.

"Rainbow!" I called from the tall, grassy hill. I was bouncing and Fluttershy was hovering over the ground. There wasn't any answer.

"Fluttershy, can you go up there?" Twilight asked, her head stuck in a book.

"Um, sure." She wiped her hooves together and flew up to the cloud.

Minutes later, Rainbow and Fluttershy were out the door and landed on the ground.

"Pinkie has something cool to show us." Fluttershy said, quietly. Rainbow Dash's eyes swirled around in a sarcastic way.

"Come on, Dashie!" I nudged the hovering, blue pegasus.

"Fine." The four of us ran to Sweet Apple Acres as we saw a line of fillies, colts, mares, and stallions lined up, way before the gate.

"A line." Dash moaned. She flew herself down.

"Don't worry Dashie!" I smiled. "We can go around the line! We're not buying any cider!" We trotted, flew, bounced, and dashed over to the cider stand as Big Macintosh cut wood to heat the cider. Fluttershy blushed as Big Mac looked at her. Apple Bloom was cutting apples with Granny Smith, occasionally looking at her flank, to see if she had gotten her cutie mark. Applejack, sat at a booth, selling the cider with buckets full of bits.

"Applejack, we need you." Twilight whispered in her ear.

"Hold on a second, Sugar Cube." Applejack replied, shakily. "Business is boomin'!" She passed out cider as there was no tomorrow, and Twilight didn't respond well. She took Apple Bloom by her bow, and put her at the station Applejack was at. The five of us walked to Rarity's Boutique.

"And why did y'all take me out of the cider stand?" Applejack said, irritably.

"Pinkie has something, um, important to tell you." Fluttershy said, as she hung her head down.

"And what would that be?" Applejack said. She took her hat from her head and wiped off some sweat stuck in her mane.

"Yeah Pinkie, what do you want to show us?" Rainbow Dash demanded, as she nudged me in a friendly way.

"I'll show you later!" I skipped faster than the other four walking ponies, to get to the Boutique. "Rarity!" I pushed open the door, and Rarity was fast at work. On the other hand, Sweetie Belle was crawling on her face, deciding what to draw next.

"Oh, hello Darling!" She put her hoof up and shook it in the air, but didn't take her head out of her design book.

"We need to go to my house." I pulled her away from her desk as she whined.

Everypony trudged along behind me, as we walked into my room.

"Pinkie, what is this?" Rarity asked.

"Let me guess, you're breaking the fourth wall." Dash said, hooves crossed, pouting on my bed.

"No! I'm saving my parents!" Everyone's faces were still blank. "You can find new fashion." I pointed at Rarity. She shrugged and smiled a tiny bit. "Dash, your skills will be tested, and that will help you become a Wonderbolt." She stopped pouting and sat up. A little stronger. "New species, new fruit, new studies." Fluttershy looked at Applejack and they both smiled.

"So, how is this going to work?" Twilight asked me.

"Well, I suppose there are thirteen different dimensions including this one. So, one will lead us to a time dimension. And we can set that to the day my parents die. I have no idea what will happen in the eleven other ones, but maybe it will be fun!" I walked around in circles. Everypony looked at me funny.

"What?" I snapped them out.

"I didn't know you could think that critically, Pinkie." Twilight said.

"I put my time into my gypsy work." Everypony laughed. Even Fluttershy chuckled a bit.

"I will get Spike." Twilight said, exiting my room. She was still giggling a little.

"I'll get my camera!" Rainbow dashed out of my room and to her house in the sky.

"Oh, maybe I could, possibly bring Angel." Fluttershy whispered, excitedly.

"Maybe a knapsack full of apples for the ride!" Applejack galloped out of my room.

"And I will bring my adventure dresses! Oh! Camouflage scarf!" Rarity giggled as she left Sugarcube Corner.

I scribbled in a diary I kept under my bed.

Dear Diary,

Today is the day. I am going to be leaving for the Time Dimension. All of my friends are coming with. I am worried. I do not want to hurt anypony, but I am not sure if it is safe. Anything for Sue and Clyde Pie though. Anything. Maybe when I come back, on their tombstones it will say, "Pinkamena Diane Pie has saved the two souls". I hope so.

Love, Pinkamena

Twilight was the first to arrive. Not only because she was the first gone, but all she really needed was Spike and a few scrolls. Then, Rainbow Dash. All it was, was a camera. Then, Applejack. Probably hard to wiggle herself in through the line. She got us apples alright. Next, Fluttershy. She brought stubborn Angel with her. Finally, Rarity. No surprise there. She had a suitcase full of clothing items.

"Are we ready?" Rarity asked. There wasn't silence after that question. Just laughter. Lots of laughter.


End file.
